Kirby of the Stars: Hugs and Kisses, Hanamaru!
by atds0724
Summary: Dedede brings out a new demon beast, Oppohammer. Which, I'm afraid, turns anything to the opposite. So His Majesty's plotting to make Oppohammer hit Kirby. Then suddenly it hits a close friend of Kirby.... META KNIGHT!
1. Kirby's Choice

Kirby of the Stars episode 102

Title: Hugs and Kisses, Hanamaru!

-Dedede's Throne Room-

"Your majesty, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Escargon.

"Of course I want to! That Kirby needs to take my side now!!" King Dedede pressed the button and the customer service guy appeared in the screen.

"Oh hello there your Majesty, what do you want to order now?" asked the customer service.

"I want Kirby to taste his own medicine!! So give me a demon that-"

"We have the perfect demon for that!" the customer service sent a giant metal hammer to Dedede.

"A...hammer?" asked Dedede.

"Not just any normal hammer. This is Oppohammer." explained the customer service guy.

"Oppohammer?" King Dedede and Escargon asked.

"Oppohammer is named Oppohammer because anything it hits or zaps will become the opposite of that thing. So if Oppohammer hits Kirby..."

"Kirby will become an evil villain just like me!! Mwuahahahaha! Escargon, make a stage, chairs, and a betting booth!! We'll be having a WRESTLING EVENT!!"

"Aye Aye Sire!" Escargon left the room.

"And Kirby will be part of it..."

-The next day-

"What is all this?" Bun was spying behind a little bush, looking at the Waddle Dees putting up betting booths, chairs, and a stage.

"Wait a second...that looks like a wrestling stage!!" Bun's eyes sparkled.

-Cabinet's room-

"A WRESTLING EVENT?!" Fumu gasped.

"Yup! Well, that's what I think. Hey maybe Kirby can join it!!" Bun suggested.

"No!! I'm guessing this is one of King Dedede's evil plots again!" Fumu pushed Kirby behind him.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby hugged her.

"Kirby!! Now is not the time to hug me!!" She pushed Kirby again.

"Fumu, its his decision if he wants to join the event or what." M.K. appeared.

"What do you mean Sir Meta Knight?! You are always the one who tries to protect Kirby!!" Fumu complained.

"It's my choice if I want to protect Kirby, and it's his choice if he wants to join it.'' he said, walking out of the room. Kirby jumped on Meta Knight and hugged him,"Poyo!!"

"Kirby, don't hug me now." he placed Kirby down.

"...." Fumu twitched and looked at Kirby, "Kirby, are you sure you want to compete this thing?"

"Poyo poyo!!"

-Forest-

In the forest, Kirby was punching a tree trunk. "Go Kirby Go!!" cheered Bun.

"Kirby, concentrate on the center of your opponent." said M.K.

Kirby hit the center of the trunk as hard as he can, "Poyo! Poyo!". But there were no marks on the tree.

"Don't hit it with all your strength, use your mushinn, Kirby."

Kirby closed his eyes, he opened them, and gave triple punches and kicks. The trunk was scarred with Kirby's attacks.

"Yay Kirby!!!" cheered Bun.

"_Good, your learning how to fight without any of your copy abilities."_ M.K. thought.

-Day of the Event-

"Hurry and sign up for the bets!! Please take your seats!! Join the matches too!!" Escargon advertised with the Waddle Dees.

"Wow this is cool!!" "Yeah! Too bad we can't bet since were still young." "At least we can watch the wrestle!" said the village kids.

''Well, good luck Kirby!" Bun encouraged Kirby. Kirby looked at Fumu, "Make sure you won't get hurt, 'kay Kirby?" said Fumu.

"Poyo!" Kirby hugged them both.

"C'mon, Kirby, we need to sign up already before it's too late." said Meta Knight.

"'we'?! Sir Meta Knight you're joining the match?" asked Fumu.

"Of course I will. I won't give all the fun to Kirby now will I?" grinned M.K.

"Hehehe...right..." sweatdropped Fumu and Bun.

end of part 1

* * *

**_Yay another Kirby Fanfic!! I'll try making the part 2 as fast as I can! Now everything will become insane!! Mwuahahaha!!! ;p_**

**_-atdsxmetaknight_**


	2. Meta Knight, Savior Or Just Got Worse?

-In The Last Chapter-

_"Hurry and sign up for the bets!! Please take your seats!! Join the matches too!!" Escargon advertised with the Waddle Dees._

_"Wow this is cool!!" "Yeah! Too bad we can't bet since were still young." "At least we can watch the wrestle!" said the village kids._

_''Well, good luck Kirby!" Bun encouraged Kirby. Kirby looked at Fumu, "Make sure you won't get hurt, 'kay Kirby?" said Fumu._

_"Poyo!" Kirby hugged them both._

_"C'mon, Kirby, we need to sign up already before it's too late." said Meta Knight._

_"'we'?! Sir Meta Knight you're joining the match?" asked Fumu._

_"Of course I will. I won't give all the fun to Kirby now will I?" grinned M.K._

_"Hehehe...right..." sweatdropped Fumu and Bun._

_-_Chapter 2: Meta Knight, Savior or Just Got Worse?-

-Dedede's throne room, venue for the event-

"Mommy, I want to join the match!!! Waaaahhh!!" said a village kid.

"Oh no you don't!!" said his mother.

"Your Majesty, are you sure this will be alright?" whispered Escargon.

"Of course it will! I'll just face some people before Kirby just to test my new hammer."

"I don't mean about your hamm-"

"And Kirby's match will be special...." Dedede walked to the stage.

"WELCOME! WELCOME! THIS WILL BE THE DAY WHEN EVERYBODY CAN RELEASE THEIR ANGER AND PUT IT ON ME!!!!" He shouted with the microphone.

"W-WHAT?!!?" both Escargon and Fumu (from different corners) gasped.

"YUP!! ALL CONTESTANTS WILL WRESTLE ME, KING DEDEDE!!! NOW LET'S START WITH OUR NATIONAL ANTHEM!!!"

"We have a national anthem?" asked Mayor Len.

"I didn't know that..." said Chief Borun.

"OHHH GREATT, KINGGG DEDEDEEEE......YOU ARE BRAVE AND TRUSTWORTHY...." Dedede awfully sang.

-after Dedede's horrible anthem-

"NOW LET US START!!!" finally Escargon took place, ""OUR FIRST CONTESTANTS, KING DEDEDE, AND GUS!!!''

-stage-

"Hahaha, this will be easy..." said Dedede.

"Hyaaa!!!" Gus uses a hammer, but....

*WAPACK!!!* His Majesty used a normal hammer, though.

"AND THE WINNER IS.... KING DEDEDE!!!" yelled Escargon. "Ugh..." wept Gus.

"Yay!! I won a bet!!" "Awww I lost 5 deden.." "Did I win?" said the villagers.

"SO WHO'S NEXT? IT'S SAMO!!!"

And of course, the same thing happened. The crowd was cheering for Dedede because they kept on winning the bets.

Also goes with the other contestants.....until Sir Meta Knight and Kirby.

"THE NEXT OPPONENT IS.... SIR META KNIGHT!!!" shouted Escargon.

"*yawn* Well finally!" said Dedede. He sipped some juice and went in the stage.

"Out of the way, Escargon!" Dedede pushed Escargon off the stage, "Grahhhhh!!"

"FOR THIS MATCH, IT WILL BECOME A HANDICAP!!! KIRBY, COME UP HERE!!!!" Shouted King Dedede.

"H-handicap?!" gasped Fumu and Bun.

"And since this is a handicap, I need something to make it fair." He brought out Oppohammer. "NOW LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!"

*BAAAAAMMMMM!!!!* Meta Knight dogded the attack of Dedede.

"Sword Beam!!!" shouted M.K., his sword attack didn't even make a scratch on Dedede's metal hammer, "What the-?! KIRBY!!!!".

"Haaayyyyahhh!!" Dedede was about to hit Kirby who wasn't paying any attention.

"Poyo?"

''Kirby!!!!" Fumu went in the ring to shield him, but Meta Knight pushed them both and was the one who got hit.

''Sir Meta Knight!!!" Meta Knight fell down...."Kirby... inhale.... the....hammer..." he murmured.

"Poyo!! Huppp!!!" Kirby tried to inhale Oppohammer.

"Gigiiigugu--- ahhhhh!!!" Dedede finally released the hammer and it went in Kirby.

"Poyo!!" Kirby jumped and became... Hammer Kirby!

The hammer was Oppohammer....so....

"Ultra-Giant Swing!!!" Kirby smashed Dedede out of the stage, flying like a falling star.

"KIRBY WINS!!!!!!" Escargon shouted, "YOUR MAJESTY!!!! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!!!" and ran off.

"Yay I won again!!" "Yeah me too!" "No one can beat Kirby!"

"Lord Meta Knight, are you alright?" asked Sword Knight followed by Blade Knight.

"Yes....let me go to my room..." Meta Knight stood up, wounded, and went out of the throne room.

"Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!" everyone cheered. It was getting late, so after the whole event, everyone went back to their homes, and slept.

But in Meta Knight's room...

M.K. was sweating like hell, he kept swirmming on his bed, like having a nightmare.

"W-what's happenning-- to me??"

end of part 2

* * *

**_What IS happenning to him? Find out in the next chapter!! Mwuahhahah- ehem... sorry if there would be wrong spelling and stuff...I didn't have time to proof read..._**

**_Please review it!!!_**

**_-atdsxmetaknight_**


	3. More Hugs Than Kirby

-In The Last Chapter-

_"KIRBY WINS!!!!!!" Escargon shouted, "YOUR MAJESTY!!!! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!!!" and ran off._

_"Yay I won again!!" "Yeah me too!" "No one can beat Kirby!"_

_"Lord Meta Knight, are you alright?" asked Sword Knight followed by Blade Knight._

_"Yes....let me go to my room..." Meta Knight stood up, wounded, and went out of the throne room._

_"Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!" everyone cheered. It was getting late, so after the whole event, everyone went back to their homes, and slept._

_But in Meta Knight's room..._

_M.K. was sweating like hell, he kept swirmming on his bed, like having a nightmare._

_"W-what's happenning-- to me??"_

Chapter 3: More Hugs Than Kirby

-The Next Day, Castle Dedede-

Fumu got out of bed, yawning while eating breakfast.

"Fumu, that is not very lady like!!" said Lady Memu.

"It's okay mom!!! I'm still a kid. It's not like I passed puberty already..." said Fumu.

*knock knock*

"I'll get it!" yelled Bun, he opened the door, and there was Blade Knight.

"Blade Knight-san, is there a problem?" asked Fumu.

"I can't find our Lord Meta Knight!! I was knocking on his door but he didn't answer. The door was open and he wasn't there." Blade Knight explained.

"Don't you ever recognize that he always goes around the castle every morning?" asked Fumu, sweatdropping.

"Well, if you put it that way Fumu-sama...." Blade Knight scratched his head.

"Blade Knight!" Sword Knight came running to him, looking worried.

"Sword Knight, what's wrong?" asked Blade Knight. "Lord Meta knight is what's wrong!! Come with me!!" Sword Knight ran away.

"Let's go!!" Blade Knight told Fumu, "Hmph!" then they followed him.

-Outside, Fountain place-

"Look." Sword Knight pointed at something, or someone? Blade Knight and Fumu (and Bun since he was curious) stared at it.

"OH....MY....GAWD....." They all twitched. What they saw was a BLUE blob who had a** HEART SHAPED MASK AND A CAPE THAT WAS PINK WITH RED HEARTS ON IT**_._

_Was it....Meta Knight?_

Everyone gasped...Meta Knight? Is that Meta Knight? Is what they asked to themselves.

The guy (or gay?) turned and shouted, "HI THERE PEOPLE!!!!:))" He ran to them and hugged (and Kissed) them.

"W-what the hell?!" Fumu was surprised. "Sir Meta Knight?! Is that YOU?!"

"HEHEHE!!! NO...MY NAME IS HANAMARU!!!! LET'S BE FRIENDS:))!!!" He said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Ick!!! I don't think this is Sir Meta Knight at all Sword Knight!!" screamed Fumu.

"Unfornately, that's him.." said Sword Knight.

"How could this guy be him?!" asked Fumu, dodging Hanamaru's kisses.

''I checked the whole town, even the woods, I didn't find any ships or planes that crashed. That means this guy didn't come from any other world."

"Bu--"

"Fumu-sama, no one can cross the castle gates." said Sword Knight.

"....But if that's Sir Meta Knight, why does he look like that? I mean, he doesn't feel like the same Sir Meta Knight." she said.

"Look." Sword Knight pointed to Galaxia, which Hanamaru had.

"G-galaxia?! Should'nt he get electricuted?!" Fumu gasped.

"That's why this man is probably Lord Meta Knight." Sword Knight said.

"OH DON'T CALL ME LORD!!! CALL ME HANAMARU-CHAN_!!!!!" Hanamaru hugged them tightly...until.... he saw Kirby walk pass by.

"Poyo?" Kirby sweatdropped.

"HI THERRREEEEE!!!!! GIVE ME A HUG^-^!!!!!!" Hanamaru chased Kirby.

"Poyo poyo poyo poyo!!!!!!" Kirby yelled, (I think it means... Help help help help!!!!)

Then finally, Hanamaru grabbed his puffiness and squeezed tight.

"P-p-po-yo..." Kirby can't breathe. "YAY!!! LET'S BE FRIENDS!!!" Hanamaru shouted.

"K-kirby..." Fumu murmured.

"Fumu-sama, I'll try researching on what happened to Sir Meta Knight." said Blade Knight. "I have a feeling that King Dedede has to do something about this."

"Just watch over Lord Me-- I mean...Hanamaru." Sword Knight patted Fumu on the shoulder.

"FOR THE WHOLE DAY?!"

-Hillside-

"YAY!! NOW THAT WE'RE FRIENDS, WE CAN TALK ABOUT EACH OTHER!!" said Hanamaru, hugging Kirby while sitting under a tree.

"So, Hanamaru, how did you get here in Dreamland?" asked Fumu.

"I LIVE HERE OF COURSE!!!" said Hanamaru (still hugging Kirby).

"But this is the first time we met." Fumu said, trying to look for answers about what happened.

"CAN I ASK A QUESTION?" asked Hanamaru. "S-sure, what is it?"

"Have you ever loved someone very much that you would die for his or her love?"

"H-huh?! W-well...I love--Kirby....a-as a friend though." muttered Fumu, _"He sounded like Sir Meta Knight for a moment there..",_ then she took back the question, "How about you Hanamaru?"

Hanamaru paused. His smile went away, he looked down, released Kirby. Then said, "There is someone. But... I do not think she would love me back. I live here, Fumu-chan. But in another world called the Mirror World."

"Mirror World?" Fumu was getting interested.

"The mirror world is a place where everyone there is the opposite of this world." Hanamaru explained. "But then..."

"But then-?" Fumu curiously asked.

"The Holy Nightmare Co. trapped us, made us their slaves. We can only come out until our Hikari selves were tranformed into us, their mirror bodies."

_"...So, that's what happened to Sir Meta Knight....but..what turned him into Hanamaru?" _Fumu had a flashback...

-flashback-

_''Kirby!!!!" Fumu went in the ring to shield him, but Meta Knight pushed them both and was the one who got hit._

_''Sir Meta Knight!!!" Meta Knight fell down...."Kirby... inhale.... the....hammer..." he murmured._

_"Poyo!! Huppp!!!" Kirby tried to inhale Oppohammer._

-end of flashback-

"What was Dedede holding? Oppohamer?" Fumu brainstorming."So when Oppohammer hit Sir Meta Knight...it turned him into HANAMARU!!! HIS MIRROR BODY!!!"

"Eh?" Hanamaru confusingly asked.

"HANAMARU!!! LET'S GO BACK TO THE CASTLE!!! NOW!!!"

-End of chapter-

* * *

**_Okay now everyone now knows what happened to Meta Knight. It's too bad Hanamaru won't say the name of that girl he loved in te Mirror World (_).  
But if you want to know, just ask!! _**

**_-atdsxmetaknight_**


	4. So It's Only Meta Knight, Right?

-In the Last Chapter-

_"The mirror world is a place where everyone there is the opposite of this world." Hanamaru explained. "But then..."_

_"But then-?" Fumu curiously asked._

_"The Holy Nightmare Co. trapped us, made us their slaves. We can only come out until our Hikari selves were tranformed into us, their mirror bodies."_

_"...So, that's what happened to Sir Meta Knight....but..what turned him into Hanamaru?" Fumu had a flashback..._

_-flashback-_

_''Kirby!!!!" Fumu went in the ring to shield him, but Meta Knight pushed them both and was the one who got hit._

_''Sir Meta Knight!!!" Meta Knight fell down...."Kirby... inhale.... the....hammer..." he murmured._

_"Poyo!! Huppp!!!" Kirby tried to inhale Oppohammer._

_-end of flashback-_

_"What was Dedede holding? Oppohamer?" Fumu brainstorming."So when Oppohammer hit Sir Meta Knight...it turned him into HANAMARU!!! HIS MIRROR BODY!!!"_

_"Eh?" Hanamaru confusingly asked._

_"HANAMARU!!! LET'S GO BACK TO THE CASTLE!!! NOW!!!"_

Chapter 4: It's Only Meta Knight...Right?

-Back to Castle Dedede-

"Dedede!!" Fumu slammed the door open.

"Fumu! What are you doing here?!" Escargon tried to hide something.

"Escargon-dono? What are you hiding there?!" Fumu asked.

"N-nothing!!" He was sweating, pressure I guess.

"OH C'MON ESCARGON, HONEY, LET THEM SHOW THE REAL ME!!" a very familiar voice came behind the throne.

"Eh?!" Who they saw was...was....

**DEDEDE.**

He wore a pink crown, pink dress...and make-up. It was even worse than Hanamaru.

"MY NAME IS QUEEN GIGIGI!! IT'S NICE TO MEET EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!" he took a curtsie bow.

Everyone twitched.

"Ah, hello there Queen Gigigi." Hanamaru greeted him.

"OH!! IT'S YOU DEAR HANAMARU!! BUT YOU DON'T REALLY SOUND ALRIGHT." Dede- I mean...Gigigi said.

"Hanamaru, is she the mirror body of King Dedede?" asked Fumu. _How did Dedede become like this?_

_-Flashback-_

_"Poyo!!" Kirby jumped and became... Hammer Kirby!_

_The hammer was Oppohammer....so...._

_"Ultra-Giant Swing!!!" Kirby smashed Dedede out of the stage, flying like a falling star._

_-end of flashback-_

"She is. She was someone I served there." said Hanamaru.

"You sound so serious..." Fumu worried.

"HEHEHE!! YOU THINK SO?" Hanamaru got his smile back.

"*sweatdrop* anyway, where's the antidote to change Hanamaru back?" asked Fumu.

"I have no idea...why do you think his majesty's still like this?!" Escargon wept.

"Fumu-sama! Fumu-sama!" Sword Knight and Blade Knight ran into the conversation.

"Sword Knight! Blade Knight! What is it?!" Fumu turned.

"I found it! Oppohammer is what changed Lord Meta Knight into--"

"I know! Did you find the antidote?" asked Fumu.

"Poyo?"

"I did. Since he was turned into the opposite by getting hit....Oppohammer has to hit him again." Sword Knight gloomed.

"So where's Oppo-" Fumu found the hammer at the side of the throne.

"Oh no you don't!!" Escargon got the hammer."I'll gonna change back King Dedede before you guys!! Hayaaaahh!!"

***BBBBBAAAAAMMMM***Escargon hit Queen Gigigi on the head as hard as he can.

"GRAAAAHHH!!!!" Dedede's grunty old voice was back."WHO HIT ME?!!!!"

"Sire! You're back!" Escargon threw the hammer quickly to Kirby. "Kirby was the one who hit you, Your Majesty!!"

"W-what?! He didn't?!" Fumu shouted before Dedede went in rage, "UNFORGIVABLE!!!!!!! OPPOHAMMER!!! CHANGE TO YOUR REAL FORM!!!"

Oppohammer's real form looked like a robot who held four hammers since the demon had four arms.

"OPPO! OPPO!" Oppohammer threw a hammer to Kirby, "Kirby!! Inhale!" Fumu shouted.

"Poyo! HuuuuuuPppp!!" KIrby inhaled the hammer and became Hammer Kirby again.

"MWAAAAHAHAHA!! Your normal hammer is useless against Oppohammer's!!" Dedede laughed evilly.

"Oppo! Oppo!" Oppohammer gave another attack. This time Kirby got hit.

"KIRBY!!!" Fumu tried to go to him as usual. But then, Hanamaru steped up.

"Fumu-chan, Kirby won't get affected if Oppohammer is in its real form." he smiled. He threw a heart-shaped disc up in the air, "Life Disc!" he shouted. It healed Kirby's wounds.

"Woah! Cool!" Bun said.

"Kirby, inhale this." Hanamaru gave him a steel bow and arrow. *HUUUUUPPPP*

And ever first time Kirby becomes.......

**VALEN KIRBY!!!!**

"Valen Kirby!" Kirby shouted.

"This is one of his special abilities.." said Hanamaru.

"It looks like Cupid Kirby..." said Fumu.

"Valen Kirby is the upgraded Cupid Kirby. It's arrows are much stronger." He explained. "And it has the same power as Oppohammer, to change anything to the opposite."

Valen Kirby went around Oppohammer, and stretched the bow with 7 arrows on it.

"Oppo?!" Opphammer gasped.

"Seventh Heaven Smash!!!!" Kirby released and all of the arrows headed for Oppohammer.

"EYYYAAAAHHHHH!!" Oppohammer disappeared. Dedede also got hit by one of the arrows and flew away.

"YOUR MAJESTY!!!!!" Escargon ran.

-after the fight-

"That was great Kirby! You learned a new ability!!" Bun hugged him.

"Poyo!!"

"Hmm....I'm guessing my Hikari self really wants to see Kirby learning more, so I'll be going now." said Hanamaru.

"You're leaving already?!" gasped Fumu.

''Yes...even though no one really wants me in the Mirror World, I feel a lot better there." he explained. "Kirby, hit me with the arrow."

Kirby shot one arrow to Hanamaru, he fell down, and his appearance changed. His heartshaped mask became a dull gray one and his pink cape with hearts became a dark blue cape.

He woke up with a question, "Huh? W-where am I?"

"SIR META KNIGHT!!!!!!!!" Fumu, Bun, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and Kirby hugged him tightly.

Kirby kissed him on the cheek.

"D-did I miss something?"

-End Of Story-

* * *

**_Finally the story's done!! Meta Knight didn't get anything after that....Oh yeah, the one that Hanamaru loved is a girl named Raykel, an emo yet slightly kind tomboy. She is the Mirror self of Arane Kaina Hikaro, my character in mia826's soon to be fanfic, "Kirby of the Stars: World Gone Mad!"._**

**_Please review!!!!!!_**

**_-atdsxmetaknight_**


End file.
